Overhaul
by Serenanna
Summary: Part 1 of an ongoing series. Sometimes, the best things happen out of sheer accident. No pieces of automail were harmed in the production of this dirty piece of . . . well . . . EdxWinry. Lemon. Overused plothook.


Overhaul

A Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction, By Serenanna

Warnings and Disclaimers: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them to play with. I'll return them later after, promise. There is adult content and sexual situations in this story. So, if you're under 18, leave now before your virgin eyes are scarred forever, if you're over 18, enjoy!

Story Notes: This fic hinges on a well used plot hook and is just the beginning of something bigger. Yes, I know this plot hook has been used a million times before, but I plan to use it, do it, and do it well. Usually I write first person, but am switching around to third person as an experiment for this one. Here's hoping I haven't lost my touch. Time frame for this fic doesn't matter as my knowledge of FMA is a bit scattered but obviously before the ending and before Maes's death, and set during the anime series. Also, this is a Winry and Ed fic. Being this is fanfiction, liberties were taken with the actions of the characters and their real life consequences. I think we'll all be happier pretending that no one is getting knocked up as a result for the length of this fanfic. Yes, I know these characters are kids, technically. No, I'm not dirty, just a wee bit realistic in assuming these two are old enough at 15 to know some of what they're doing, and thus not that innocent. Beta reading has been done by Darkilluser. (Thank you!) That being said, read the above disclaimers again if you're still squeamish about reading this, but I assure you, it'll be worth it probably. No pieces of automail were harmed in the production of this dirty piece of smut . . . well . . .

* * *

"God damn you, Edward Elric!" Winry's voice rang out from the workroom and through the whole house, followed by a loud series of crashes and flying tools. Pinako didn't like worrying about her granddaughter as she sat with Alphonse at the kitchen table, sipping tea with Den curled around her feet. And yet, she couldn't help but wonder if she should have given the poor girl some tranquilizers and fixed the wayward boy herself. She knew it was bad this time when the shambling suit of armor that was the younger Elric brother had brought the older of the siblings from the train station in a wheelchair, the ruined remains of his automail bundled in his lap. But, she hadn't thought the girl would take it this hard. Winry hadn't stopped yelling at Edward since they arrived, and the noise from the shop hadn't died down either once they left her alone with him. He had yelled back at her in the beginning, but reason must have struck, as her granddaughter's voice didn't stop when his had.

Well, as long as she was shouting, and as long as Edward wasn't screaming in pain, she supposed Winry wouldn't torture him by fixing him quite yet. She always was gentle with their clients, but part of the old woman feared that her patience with their most prestigious client and dearest friend was running dangerously thin. It didn't help that she knew of her granddaughter's personal affection for the older boy, which probably exacerbated the situation more. Too bad it could not be helped, and she was glad none of her assistance was needed in that department. She'd learned long ago not to meddle in the affairs of the Elric brothers until they needed her and Winry's assistance. There was another loud crash and both of them flinched. Suddenly she was glad the workroom was on the other side of the house. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Alphonse's hollow voice rang through the armor, and Pinako couldn't help but smile.

"Your brother will be fine. I think. I just hope he learns his lesson after this. You both should take better care of yourselves, and come home here to rest when you need it," the old woman said with a soft sigh, "But I suppose I should be saying this to your brother, if he would listen."

He was silent a moment, brewing over Pinako's offer, and her assessment of Ed, "Well . . . at least this 'accident' will give us a good amount of time to rest."

"I suppose it will, even if Winry will be rather short with you both till she's done working," she chuckled at the understatement and pun in one little word. The humor wasn't lost on Alphonse either as he gave a hollow chuckle. The old woman pushed herself up from the table after another crash, not wincing this time as she headed for the door. "Come along, Alphonse," she called after him from the path after grabbing her basket, Den following close behind her, "I sense that it's best to leave them be, and I could use your help in buying some things from town. There's a sudden feeling in me that I'm going to need new tools before the end of your visit."

* * *

Ed ducked the wrench as it flew past his head. The mechanic girl must have been really upset with him. Her aim was off. Any other visit, he would have been a mass of blue and yellow bruises from the thrown tools, but Winry was banging up her shop more that him. It was a blessing . . . almost. "I don't believe you! You are single-handedly the worst, worst recipient of automail ever! You didn't just break them both this time, you demolished them!" She yelled at him, cradling the severed half of his mechanical leg in her arms as if it were her child.

"Yes, well, I didn't expect them to get whacked off when I tried to block that mace!" He yelled back at her. How many times did he need to tell her what happened? It was as if she was still in shock that her work got smashed apart in the first place. He stared at her while leaning his head grumpily on his good hand, sitting idly in the chair. She also seemed to forget that he'd been on the receiving end of those blows, which hurt like hell till he could find the nerve controls to stop the pain. It was humiliating enough being reduced to a chair afterwards. What was even worse was thanking Roy, Riza, and the others for saving them. Compared to that, dealing with Winry Rockbell was a pleasure . . . almost. She grabbed a steel bar and waved it at him threateningly, still hopping mad. "Automail is not a shield, Ed! You were supposed to use your alchemy for that, not my hard work! You've done it before to turn your hand into a sword and what not! You're not indestructible just because half of your body is metal! I deadened the pain sensors and strengthened the outer exterior. I even ground the surface to skitter off slashes, and invented those nerve controls because you asked for it, because I assumed you'd be blocking sharp, pointy, cutting objects, but not maces! Blunt impact resistance is a whole other absorption principle and automail is too delicate for that kind of force! I warned you of that already! And I just fit you for these a month ago! One month and you already totaled them! Just-Argh!"

She slammed the leg down next to his severed arm on the workbench along with the bar, twirling away from him in a huff. Why, why, why did he always do this to her? It wasn't so much the wasted workmanship she mourned, but the fact that he could have been killed doing these things. Every time she saw him was after one battle or another, when he needed her skills. He never just visited them anymore. Winry's hand clenched the opposite bench across from the worktable, her teeth grinding. She was supposed to be his friend, and all she got in return for her hard work were worries, not even a thank you, ever! "God damn you, Edward Elric!" she screeched, throwing another wrench that ended up knocking over a box of parts on one of the shelves rather than knocking him out.

In her anger, she swiped her hand across the bench till the tools clattered to the floor before turning slowly towards him again. Ed jumped in the wheelchair, looking at her nervously given the fury in her blue eyes. He was sure he'd read a quote about this particular situation before, but he had no idea how he'd scorned her . . . outside of the obvious destruction of his limbs. Her small hands clenched till her knuckles were bone-white on already pale skin. Looking deeper, there was something else in those bright blue depths; a deep concern or worry, even if she looked like she'd rather hit him first than burst out crying. Somewhere in all her swearing and yelling, something had snapped in Edward Elric's head that this wasn't like the previous arguments over his automail they'd had in the past. It was in that moment of realization that his mouth snapped shut. His actions had finally hurt Winry Rockbell.

How could he have no idea that she was this close to killing him with her bare hand for placing himself in danger? His life depended on her work, but he was too reckless to realize it. Pained by that thought, she closed her eyes and winced before looking down at the growing mess on the floor. It was no use. Ed would always be Ed, and he only seemed to remember her when it was convenient to his needs. That seemed to be when he remembered any one but Al as well, when it was convenient to his needs. Still bristling with anger but calming down, she started to pick up the fallen tools and parts. "Winry?" he asked hesitantly as her heart clenched at the sound of her name.

She threw the wrench she'd just picked up over his head, the heavy tool smacking off another pile of metal that went flying. That felt a lot better. "What do you want, Ed? I'm a bit busy if you haven't noticed," she huffed and went back to work.

"I'm sorry, but . . ." He started to say before glancing down, looking rather small in the wheelchair. Like he wasn't a shrimp for his age to begin with, Winry mused as she waiting for him to finish. "I know I'm a hassle to you, but . . . well, it was kind of important at the time, even if it was an accident," Ed said, concentrating on the floor, "I will try to take better care of myself, please . . . forgive me?"

He couldn't bring himself to look at her anymore. They'd known the Rockbells, Winry especially, all of their lives, and he didn't want her angry like this at him for forever. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings as an inexplicable pain loomed in his chest every time he thought about it. Even when Winry wasn't around them it hurt to think of her, but the pain was always less severe than this. Did she really care enough about him to be worried? How could she if she knew he was dooming himself? Part of him knew it was a suicide mission to regain his brother's body, she must have known that too right? No . . . she probably didn't know that he'd pay anything to right what he'd done, including giving up his life and the half complete body she worked so hard to maintain.

Winry's gaze softened as she saw some of the turmoil in Ed's amber eyes. She shouldn't be so hard on him, even if he worried her to no end. But, she couldn't go soft on him completely. "Just come back every three months for maintenance, and I wouldn't have to make brand new automail each time," she said as she avoided his gaze to put some more parts away, "And try not to think that any mail I make for you will block bullets next."

She cleaned her hand on the rag hanging from the waist of her jumpsuit as she turned around. Ed still wouldn't look at her as he answered, "I'll try to, but I cannot promise I'll always make it on time, but I know I won't be this foolish again."

That was enough for Winry as she nodded. It was getting hotter in the small workroom as the height of summer approached with each day, and arguing with Ed didn't make her feel any cooler. After fanning herself a moment and getting nowhere, Winry unzipped the front of her new grayed lavender jumpsuit, and tied it over her waist till her chest was covered only by the thin black tube-top she normally wore. Ed watched her rearrange her clothes and had to fight down the blush. He'd seen her wear clothes even skimpier than this before, but just watching her unzip the garment reminded him that she wasn't as young as he kept seeing her in his head. She pulled her pale blond hair back into a ponytail underneath the salmon bandana then placed a set of tools on the workbench before turning back to the table and the limbs.

Pulling over a magnifying glass, Winry looked at the damage, but already knew it was pointless. She sighed hopelessly, and Ed cringed more. The girl really didn't want to start two new pieces after her latest masterpieces were smashed to smithereens . . . unless . . . picking up a small tool, she fiddled with a small piece of wire in the center of the main shaft, staring at it intently. The mechanic then grinned, the first lights of hope finally blooming on her face as Edward watched curiously. He'd seen her get this look before. This was probably going to be really good for his automail, but very bad for his pain tolerance. "I hope you grew, short-stack," Winry said as her grin got even wider.

"Of course I grew! I'm always growing! And don't start with that milk business again! Who are you calling so short that he'd lose in a height comparison with a flea anyway?!" Edward yelled, rising out of the chair in his anger only to tumble back down again. The girl's lips turned into a smirk, highly amused by his usual act of insulting himself as her plan kept forming in her head. It wouldn't be easy on either of them, but she could do it, and it would use one of the new parts she was toying with. Plus, knowing Ed, he'd never back down from a challenge like this. There were other additional benefits as well, a number of which went through her head. Her grin was almost cat-like as she leaned over the table to look at him, her elbows resting on his severed automail while her hands cupped her chin. He was right. This would be very bad for his pain tolerance indeed. "Winry?" Ed asked cautiously, looking doubtful while trying not to scowl, "What are you thinking of doing to me?"

"I'd perform an overhaul, to be blunt, since you need extensions anyway. I can trim away the damage and retrofit in new parts and alter the length without having to redo them entirely. Plus, I can also add in a new feature that'll up your touch sensitivity without affecting the pain receptors," she explained idly playing with the mechanical fingers on his hand, brushing the metal, "And I'll have you out of here sooner too, unless you feel like being helpless for a while till I make brand new ones. You caught me without all the parts I'd need, maybe two weeks minimum, and new automail isn't cheap, but I'm your friend, so I'll do what you want me to do."

"What's the catch?" he asked, doubtful of his generous friend and the way she'd put it, "You always have a catch."

"I can't take the pieces off of you to work on them."

"Why not?!" he gawked, trying not to panic. She was going to work on them while he was still attached?! What was he going to do for the hours on end it took for her to work?! And what if it hurt just as much as putting the mail on in the first place?! She was practically operating on him! She'd done minor things before with it still on, but not a complete overhaul. The idea of her playing with his nerves was suddenly very frightening as he paled. This had to be a new form of torture, even for her! Winry, on the other hand, frowned at his subsequent reaction, going through the motions of shock and fear. He always did assume that she was out to get him, or pick on him, the height issue included. She could understand his pain at attaching and removing the mail, but it wasn't as bad as before she'd added the pain controls and taught him how to turn them on and off. He was still being a baby. "Edward Elric, it is this or brand new, no exception," she said, leaving little room to argue as she explained. "The damage is bad enough that the power plants might break down as soon as it's disconnected. You were lucky to make it here without it shutting down completely. Since I've seen you move the stumps a little, I don't want to risk two more days of work only to plug it back into you and see that it's dead. If I have to replace the power plants, I might as well start over with new mail anyway. Besides, I thought you liked challenges? I'm sure you can rise to the occasion."

She turned and started gathering tools while waiting for an answer. Maybe the teasing pun was a bit much, but she couldn't help it. Ed would be on her table in her workroom, unmoving, nearly naked, and with nowhere to go for at least two days or more if she milked it. It was one of the many benefits to this solution if he agreed, and for Winry, it was enough to make it worth it. On the other hand, the same thought had occurred to the young state alchemist too as he froze. It was uncomfortable when she took off and put on his automail pieces, with or without the pain, but two whole days of no one but the two of them? There was no way he could be around her that long in nothing but his boxers. Wait, what was he thinking after all? This was Winry, right? He felt the pain in chest come back stronger, as well as a healthy dose of nervousness that tightened his stomach. That feeling was becoming more annoying as he tried to understand it and its connection to his best friend. Why was her seeing him in his underwear for a few days suddenly trouble? He'd done it before when she worked on his mail. And this might get him out of here and back to Central faster too. Dammit, why did she have to be so convincing? "Alright, I'll do it," he said as she turned around, looking into her eyes cautiously. "That is if you're convinced the ends still in me have power."

"I'll need to examine them," Winry said, and he knew what that meant. Sighing, he started to tug on his clothes, getting his overcoat and jacket halfway open when he realized that he still had to get on the worktable, let alone get his pants down. "Um, Winry?" he asked, the nervousness showing in his voice.

The blond girl smiled softly as he struggled to get up, a slow blush creeping onto his cheeks. She moved out from behind the table, crouching down near his good arm, as she knew he needed support. Edward threw his arm over Winry's neck, half-hugging her as he planted his foot on the floor and pulled up. Once he was up, he used her like a willing crutch while hopping on his one leg over to the table. Pressing on her, he hopped up, nearly falling back when his grip on her shoulder slipped until she caught him in a hug to stop him. Their eyes met a moment, pressed together from the near fall, as Winry started to blush. For the briefest of seconds, his mind seemed to concentrate on how cute she looked this close to him, even with the grease smudges on her face. It turned into a long moment until Edward flipped out from that thought, scrambling back on the table as fast as his remaining limbs could move. What the hell was he thinking? This was Winry after all, his best friend and mechanic. She wasn't supposed to be cute. She was just supposed to be there. But then again her eyes were the deepest, prettiest blue he'd ever seen, a color that only seemed to become more brilliant the older she got. Damn . . .

The girl finally straightened up, her color returning to normal as she flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder, "Right . . ."

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't even say it, I'm not through embarrassing you yet," she said with an amused smirk as she moved up along the table. She pulled at Edward's overcoat, and he turned the same shade of red while taking it off. She was right, now he was thoroughly embarrassed. His glove, jacket, black shirt, sock, and boot soon joined the pile on the floor by his bag till he was down to his pants. Trying not to grin at his situation, Winry reached out to touch the fly and the zipper underneath only to have her hand smacked away. "I got this, just . . ." Ed grumbled, scowling to cover his nervousness while under her scrutiny.

He managed to undo it with one hand, but pushing the garment off his hips was another matter. Struggling, Ed froze when he saw the blonde watching, her attention riveted on him. She was making him even more nervous just by being there and looking at him. There was something about the look in her eyes that heated his stomach with . . . want? Fear? Whatever the feeling was, he didn't like it, and didn't like the way she looked at him. And yet, for the life of him, the alchemist couldn't figure out why, even if deep down part of him knew some of the answer. He needed to get a grip as he fell back, on the table, staring up. He'd been examined by her before like this, but something was making it harder than normal to let her look at him. She was just Winry after all, and he needed help as his own clothes were defeating him. "I can't get them," he proclaimed before closing his eyes, not wanting to watch her eyes on him anymore.

Winry smiled to herself, enjoying this way too much as she grabbed the hem of his pant leg to tug them down. He raised his hips, and the black material slid off till he was lying on the cold metal slab in just his pale blue boxers. Earlier, he thought he couldn't be any more embarrassed in dealing with the mechanic girl, but he realized he was wrong as her eyes looked over him. The differences in just a month's time were marked on his body. He was gradually getting more toned from a life full of danger, she mused, till she looked at his dour face. Winry could see Ed's discomfort in his eyes along with the blush creeping all over his skin. Deciding to take pity on him this once, she left the room.

Edward looked up curiously at the sound of the door, wondering what she was up to until she came back with a pillow stuffed under her arm, and a worn blanket and sheet in her hands. He was suddenly very, very grateful for the girl's kindness, smiling slightly as he took the pillow. Using it to prop himself up, he laid back again as she covered him with the sheet. She smiled softly as he refused the blanket and tossed it to the ground. In this heat, she would have tossed the blanket too. Once he was settled, she went to work again, leaning over his leg with the magnifying glass where it had been smashed just below the knee. Probing at the wires with some pliers till she found one, Winry connected one frayed strand to a small counter that beeped at her. "The leg is still live," She said before moving over to his arm to do the same, declaring, "And the arm is still live."

"So . . ."

"So, you spend two days like this on my table as I repair them, or two weeks as I wait for parts and build you brand new ones."

It was suddenly tempting to go for brand new automail and save them both the embarrassment, but . . . maybe it wouldn't be too bad watching her at work. He always was curious about what she did in this room in her grandmother's shop, just like she was curious about his alchemy before disaster struck. Two days of just him and Winry, and maybe Al, like old times again, even if it was more work than recreation. He shifted under the sheet, giving in. "Ok, but it better not hurt too much."

"It won't hurt at all, I promise," she said, flashing a gentle smile before grabbing her tools. Ed froze at that smile, speechless, and then banged his head against the pillow when she was turned away. Stupid, stupid, stupid. This could end in nothing good, he decided. Winry was definitely up to something involving him, and he was playing right into it. He just knew it. And she was at the root of the pain he kept feeling in his chest. He was smart for his age, the youngest alchemist ever to pass the state exams. And yet one girl, his life long friend, was slowly getting him unglued when he had agreed to be her guinea pig for two whole days in the blooming summer heat in nothing but boxers. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

* * *

Two hours after agreeing to do this for Edward, Winry wished she could have taken it back. Dealing with parts and pieces was bad enough, but having to deal with Edward and the heat was turning her usual peaceful working temper into an inferno. She'd snapped at him twice after he demanded water, then once more after proclaiming that the water had flushed through his system and he needed the bathroom. It was amusing to see his raging blush when she asked if he needed her to help him in the toilet. She hadn't counted on human delays when she estimated the time of his repair in two days. If he kept getting her to stop every hour, she'd be lucky to be done in a week. She was contemplating knocking him out cold and keeping him out till she was done, but she knew he'd hate her for it.

It wasn't exactly an ideal situation for Edward either. The measurement taking had to be a new form of her tortures despite having it done before, the touching making him even more uncomfortable. He didn't think she needed to roll up his boxers to find the right place, but she had, the touch of the tape on his skin making him shudder. Having to ask her to help him to the bathroom was beyond humiliating too. He still couldn't believe she asked if he needed help peeing, and he couldn't believe how red he got as a result. If anyone else had seen it, he'd never live it down. But . . . at least she seemed to bear putting up with him well, he thought.

"Winry?" Ed asked after a few silent minutes bent over his leg.

She jumped at the noise sighing as her pliers lost the tiny rod she had been holding with them. The girl dropped the tool with a metallic clink. "What now, Ed? And no, I'm not fluffing your pillow more."

"Nothing . . . just curious where Al and your grandmother went to . . ." he started, relaxing back on the slab, "I didn't see them when you helped me to the bathroom."

"Probably out shopping. I was supposed to pick up some parts when you two showed up."

"Sorr-."

"Don't start that again," Winry said as she picked up the pliers and got back to work again, his sorry habit irritating her today. "There's nothing to be sorry for since it isn't often that you are around . . . what's with you today anyway? You're taking this harder than you normally do."

"Yeah, well, I think you yelling at me finally made me think of how much of a pain I must be," He said bluntly as her lips turned into a smirking smile. It was a hell of an understatement he had just made. Her smirk curled into a grin. Edward continued anyway when she didn't say anything, "So, you might as well soak it up, since I'm not sorry very often, this could be your once in a lifetime opportunity to make me suffer."

"You probably suffer enough from your guilt on a daily basis without needing me to add onto it," Winry winced at the callousness of that statement. She looked up at Ed, opening her mouth to apologize herself, only to see his amber eyes wide in shock. Slowly, the look dissolved away into silent acceptance, and she slouched down on the stool. Well . . . at least it was the truth, even if she hated how much of his guilt was self-induced. "Is that what you really think of me?" he asked a few moments later.

She stopped working and looked up, wondering if he could handle the truth that she really did like him, a lot. No, she loved him, but didn't admit it to anyone but the deepest darkest corners of her mind and heart. He probably couldn't handle that knowledge if she did admit it out loud, because she didn't think she could handle it either. And it wasn't like he would ever feel the same way about her. "I think you are a smart, wonderful guy, Ed, and will be a great alchemist," she admitted, getting back to work. "But you keep beating yourself over the head with guilt from a child's wishful mistake."

"A child's wishful mistake?! Is that what you call what happened to my brother?!" he yelled as she gripped the pliers tightly, yanking on a wire to rip it out. Winry thought that she probably shouldn't have said that, but it was what she felt. Edward was so sensitive about his mistakes that it didn't surprise her when he glared daggers at her. His guilt-ridden angst routine was really getting on her nerves, stirring up memories she'd rather have forgotten too. Edward jumped at the tug, popping up to glare at her some more. His mouth was open to yell again till he saw her face, hurt again because of him. She grabbed another wire and yanked it out with a strong tug, "You're not the only person in this house to lose family, and the only difference between the three of us: you, me, and Al, is that you both were old enough to remember your parents, or at least your mother. All I've ever had of mine was a box of photographs and other people's stories."

It was Edward's turn to feel callous as he slowly slumped back against the pillow. Guess he never could do anything right when it came to Winry. Maybe she was right in that he kept punishing himself too much for what happened, but he still had to resolve his past mistakes, not for his sake, but for his brother's. It still didn't give him a right to throw his tragedy in her face when she'd suffered as well. Silently, she went back to work, pulling more damaged pieces and severed wires from his leg. After a few more minutes of brewing to themselves, they both spoke at the same time, "I'm sorry."

They looked at one another in shock, then blushed and looked away again, acting as if the moment hadn't happened. Taking a deep, calming breath, Winry finally put her pliers down for good, and started to clear off the table. She passed by the side of the table to grab parts for the creation of the extensions and replacement sections when Ed grabbed her wrist. About to yell at him, again, she stopped at the look on the young alchemist face. His guilt showed clearly in his frown and in his eyes as he pulled her close, placing her palm on his cheek. "It must be a lot of work to make all my automail each time I break it like this, huh? And a lot of money?" he asked, the sad eyes melting her resistance and her knees as she sunk down to his level.

It was more expensive with each set he busted, since she and her grandmother had agreed to give him the best automail they could make despite the cost. His life depended on it, so it was never an issue of worth. Over his time as their client, they'd raked up a bill equal his whole salary as a state alchemist for a year and a half, and while he paid when he could, most of it they didn't charge him. They scraped by, and to look at Edward now, it was worth it. Paying was only half the battle though. Making the mail, which she did alone now, took up a lot of the time that she should have spent being a girl, while he never saw most of the work. Whenever he wasn't there, she was always experimenting with new materials, refining her techniques, studying the principles of design. She even innovated in the hardwiring of controls for sense of touch in each piece, for him, just to ease the pain he went through each time the limbs were disconnected or destroyed. It was because of him that she had begged Pinako to teach her in the first place. It was her entire life now, and she loved it, but sometimes she had regrets.

Winry had always wondered how things would have been different if her parents had lived, or if the brothers hadn't tried to bring back their mother. But each time she looked at the alchemist, she didn't regret her life's path . . . except that it never seemed to bring them any closer together. She nodded to his question, not needing to say anything else, as that simple act felt like admitting how much she had given up for him. "Should I ask how much my tab is?" he asked as his golden eyebrows arched upwards.

She snorted in laughter, and it was clear that he probably owed them more than he could possibly guess. Ed sighed, letting her go, and flopped back on the slab. The sheet had moved down to his waist, but he didn't care if she looked or not. It seemed his little, loyal friend Winry, now much older and not too little, was far nobler of a friend than he deserved. Glancing over at her as she reached onto one of the shelves, he couldn't help but notice the sweat on her pale skin, the afternoon heat getting to her. She didn't look as strong as she really was, barely a slip of a girl, but she hid it well. He could see it in her arms and shoulders when she yanked on a heavy piece of metal, moving it out of the way. Edward always did remember her cleaning up nicely too, especially when she traveled with them. And yet, he liked it when she worked, the dirt and grease seeming to suit Winry even if he would tease her about it. He noticed her bending over to pick up a box of parts, the knit material of her black tube top straining as much as her arms. The pain near his heart flared again and he had to fight down a groan. It was becoming hard to not notice the more gender specific changes in the mechanic girl as well.

Ed did wonder what she did without them around. The pain only got worse as he thought of the other boys in town. Surely he wasn't the only boy who had ever noticed her, and he doubted he'd ever be the last. They only ever talked about his adventures, his latest mishaps with his automail, and his height, not exactly stimulating conversation. There had to be another boy in her life to fill that void. He closed his eyes to banish the thought of Winry being romantically involved with someone else, but his heart wouldn't let it go. Why was he feeling jealous? She had proven herself strong enough to make her own choices. This was, after all, just Winry he was thinking about . . . right? No matter what he thought of her, or what he did, she'd still be his friend . . . right? He suddenly thought back to previous train of thought, and how much she probably did have to put up with from him.

She sat down at the workbench again, using the pliers to bend a fine piece of metal as he propped the pillow a little higher so he could watch. Her hands worked quick, going between the tools and an angle gauge until she seemed satisfied. Despite himself, he opened his mouth again before she could move on to another piece, unable to bear one more guilty thought, "Um, Winry?"

The girl stopped a moment and blinked at Edward, the pensive look on his face confusing her. She had felt his amber eyes on her after their talk, but she was curious as to why, since he never seemed to notice anything outside of alchemy books. His gaze faltered, dropping to his chest as he spoke, "I just wanted to thank you, for everything. From the automail to just putting up with me, I feel like owe you so much. I probably owe a lot of people for supporting me, you, Pinako, Al, everyone in Central, but I wouldn't know where to start with my debts . . ."

"Edward . . ."

"No, Winry, just listen a little," he interrupted, raising his hand to stop her. "Out of everyone, I probably owe you the most, so if there is ever anything I can do for you, just name it, and I'll do it, like all those toys Al and I used to make. I know I can't perform miracles, but . . . for you I would try, I promise I will."

She sat on the stool a moment, her mouth dropped open in shock at his words. He was sincere alright. Whenever Edward Elric said something, he meant it, but, really?

Anything? Anything, anything?

Her mind bent for a moment over that word, 'anything'. It covered so much. Winry knew there were some things he'd never do, like give up his quest for his brother's body, and things she could never ask him to do, like bringing back her parents. But . . . there was one thing she always did want from Edward Elric, and it was something his alchemy could never help him with. A peculiar look came over the mechanic girl's face the more she thought over the plausibility of it. Why not? He did promise anything. And if he was serious about repaying her for everything, it was worth at least that much wasn't it? She blushed, her cheeks staining pink as her mind centered on that thought. What if he said no? Or if he said yes? She was chancing everything she felt for him on one little promise . . . but somehow, she didn't think his pride would refuse her what she wanted most. She just had to be sure. "Anything?" Winry asked, just to confirm, her voice a little lower and more sultry than normal.

"Almost anything, yeah, why?" he asked, her tone of voice peaking his curiosity. She knew his limits well enough. She shouldn't have even had to ask. Winry suddenly stood up from the stool, locking the workroom door with a click. Now he was really curious as he tried to prop himself up more, "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer, untying her hair and bandana instead as she walked to his side. The look in her eyes only intensified, their blue color consuming him as he squirmed. There was something in her stare and the way her hips moved as she walked that made the hair on the back of Edward's neck raise up. He didn't know whether to be scared or excited, curiosity still winning out as his eyebrows arched higher. "Winry?" he asked again when she stood next to him, the nervousness rising in his throat, "What are you doing?"

Slowly, the pale blond girl bent down over Ed with her lips parted slightly, and he knew exactly what she was doing. Panicking, he placed his hand on her shoulder only to have her grab his wrist and pin him down to the slab. He knew he was stronger than she was which made being caught by her so easily all the more surprising. He'd apparently underestimated the girl as well as himself. Ed struggled a moment then froze as he looked into Winry's eyes, the blue soothing as his breath picked up. Her face was close enough to his that he could feel the air between them brush his burning cheeks each time she inhaled. "What if this is what I want from you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Edward's eyes widened, the pain in his chest becoming unbearable as she loomed over him. His voice stuck in his throat, unable to stop her as her lips descended over his. The briefest touch of her kiss shocked what little nerves the alchemist had left, and he jumped. Winry giggled at his reaction, looking down at her prisoner a moment before closing her eyes to really kiss him. This was what she wanted, after so long, and to have the opportunity presented by the target of her affections was all the more satisfying. All she wanted to begin with was a kiss. If he objected to the rest, at least she could be happy with this much.

Her lips touched his, and it felt like she was made of electricity to the young alchemist, jumping again as he tried to fight her. He didn't want to kiss her. He shouldn't be feeling like this, he thought, as his heart jumped in this throat. This was just Winry after all, his best friend, his only friend, not the object of his jealousy or lust . . . or love. She was just the girl who always teased him on his short-comings, who worried over him, cared for him, who was kind to him in more ways he could count, who was there when he needed her, whom he owed so much to, who now wanted a kiss from him in repayment for her hard, silent work, who made his heart tear into a thousand pieces at the mere thought of her, who he . . . Ed stopped fighting in that realization, that part of him loved Winry.

The girl didn't stop kissing the young alchemist in the middle of that epiphany, her tongue slipping into his slack mouth. She moaned a little and the sound snapped Edward's frazzled mind back to what he was doing. Letting go of his control, his tongue fought back with hers, lifting his head to press back into her lips. She released his wrist, then slipped both arms over his neck as her chest pressed against his. He hugged Winry's waist, pulling her closer while cursing in his head that his other arm was gone. His fingers could feel the tension in her back and her sweat, her skin warm and wet from the summer heat and the closeness between them. Just when he was getting used to the velvety warmth of her mouth, she pulled away, standing up again. Ed nearly groaned from the loss of her, catching himself before admitting that much.

He sat up and slid back on the worktable, propping himself up against the wall and ignoring the girl as he tried to regain his composure. He never should have let her kiss him. It tasted too good and she felt too good against him. His eyes rolled up as he suddenly felt even more cursed, now having felt some small piece of heaven. But it was just one kiss, enough to satisfy her and enough to torment him with since he was sure he wouldn't be getting another. It wasn't till he heard a rustle of fabric that his attention and eyes snapped back onto Winry as his jaw dropped.

Her jumpsuit was no longer tied around her waist but crumpled up on the floor along with her sandals. Edward's amber and gold eyes nearly popped out of his head as her thumbs hooked into the thin material of her tube top, peeling it upwards. His throat went dry as she dropped the skimpy garment, caught up in the sight till she pushed the small pair of black panties down her hips and legs. Once she was completely naked and quickly coming closer to him, Edward Elric finally flipped. "Winry! What the hell are you-!?"

Edward didn't need an answer to know exactly what she was doing. His voice was cut off as she kissed him again, passion pouring out of her lips and shooting straight to his loins even as he struggled to get a grip on her. The girl flung the sheet off the table then climbed up and over him, their lips still connected as she straddled his hips. Somewhere in the middle of his confusion, his mouth had a mind of its own and kissed her back, rewarding the rest of him as she moaned and pressed her body against his. Getting a grip, Ed finally pushed her away as he groaned, his blood screaming at him that it was a very bad idea to stop now. Winry looked at him, her blue eyes filled with emotions as she stayed on top of him, "You promised me anything, remember? What if being with you is what I want most of all?"

As if he didn't have enough trouble to deal with already. Edward couldn't come up with a coherent response if his life depended on it, his heart stuck in his throat. And even if his voice were to cooperate, what would he say? Winry being naked and on top of him had seemed so far outside the realm of possibility that he hadn't even considered it. He didn't even know what she was really asking of him. Ok, he did know. He wasn't a child anymore, but he didn't know what she expected of him afterwards, and that scared him. The fear showed in his amber eyes, and Winry's heart and confidence faltered dramatically. Maybe this was asking too much of him as well. She'd spent so many nights alone worried over him, working to help him, fantasizing about him and his adventures. Every time he was around her, he turned her head and heart each time. Her life was so caught up in his that none of the boys she knew could ever compete with Edward Elric for her heart. She loved him so much, and she had banked so much in his promise and his kiss . . .

Slowly, Winry's blue eyes welled up, threatening to spill over with tears of shame, till she felt his hand on her neck and shoulder. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Ed asked, his voice small and fragile, betraying his own fear.

"Yes, ever since we both turned fifteen, I knew. If you don't want to . . ." she left the words hanging, swallowing her own fear in her throat. There, she admitted that much.

"Does that mean you, ummmmm, love me?"

"I . . ." She started to say, the answer on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to ask him the same thing, but the look in the alchemist's eyes spoke volumes already. For a moment, she had to hope and chance that she wasn't wrong in what she saw and felt. Winry hugged him, her face buried in his neck as his fingers brushed through her long hair to wrap over her waist. "Yes, I do," she whispered softly, and his hand stopped.

Somehow, Edward knew that would be her answer, but it didn't sink in till he heard the words. Winry loved him, and some how that seemed to ease all the pain he'd felt since that horrible day so many years ago. The part of him that loved her back grew with each passing moment till he brought his hand up through her hair to pull her away from his neck, looking at her face and into her eyes. Satisfied in what he found those blue depths and her gentle smile, Edward leaned in slowly and kissed her, pouring each building emotion into her mouth as she reciprocated. Her arms tightened over his neck, and he found his hand moving quickly down her back till soft flesh filled his grasp. Winry moaned and pressed her hips downward, the friction heating his lap as a half-formed bulge filled out the front of his boxers. Ed's grip on her body tightened as he kissed her cheeks and jaw, then down her neck.

Winry tugged on his golden hair, pulling it loose while forcing his head up for another hungry kiss. Her body moved along his as Ed cursed his inefficiency, wishing to god for his limbs back, automail or real, just so he could touch more of her. That realization made him pull away from her lips, his breath picking up, "You sure this is right?"

"What kind of question is that?" she answered, breathless and slightly annoyed with the second-guessing.

"Neither of us has done this before . . ."

"It's just like fitting parts together, it should all slide into place," Winry said with a growing grin as he groaned. That was horrible, and also so typical of her, but it worked. "But do you really want to lose your virginity on your worktable?" he asked, going for the blunt approach.

"I sleep on it more than my bed."

"Good answer," Ed smiled before kissing her, his hips bucking up to meet hers. At least she was being honest about it. Winry then pulled away, but continued to move with him as her hand slid down his chest. "Are you alright with this? We could move to a bed if it makes you feel better," she asked before bowing to kiss his neck and metallic shoulder.

He groaned as her lips found what little nerves were left along the scars, leaning back against the wall. For all his intelligence, Edward had never planned out his first time with a girl simply because he never expected to still be alive long enough for those particular urges to kick in. He didn't expect to find someone as willing as Winry either. Her lips moved to where the metal connected with real skin; the difference heightening his sensitivity as his back arched up into her with a cry. Did he really want his first time to be on an automail worktable in the Rockbell household? He probably couldn't have picked a more ironic or more fitting place. "Yes," he said, the heat and stiffness between his legs growing as he could feel her grinding against him, "Your grandmother is going to kill me."

"Worry about it later," she said as her hands ran down his torso before stopping at the waist of his boxers. Edward's hand finally moved to touch one of the girl's breasts, feeling the small mound gently. Winry moaned, giving him encouragement while she dug her hands into his underwear. He froze as she found his member confined in the fabric, growing and hardening at her touch as he fought to keep quiet. His hand kneaded the flesh under his fingers, finding the puckered gentle pink nub of her nipple with his thumb. Hunching over, he licked the salty sweat from her skin before his lips took the peak into his mouth. That was all the consent Winry needed to yank his boxers down, tearing them with a loud rip as Ed pulled away momentarily to gasp. He nearly froze again as both of her hands gripped his sex, stroking it as the skin slid back and forth. The pleasure lanced up his back and into his stomach, building with each touch as he clenched his teeth to keep it in check. Her hands were rough but confident, and he could feel the calluses and dexterity in her fingers as her pace and grip changed till she found what made him groan, loudly, with each caress.

Ed always did figure that she would be the death of him eventually, but he never imagined how close to the truth he was with that assumption. Each caress of her warm hands brought him closer to a little death and it became harder and harder to hold back till he could return the favor. Growling in mounting frustration and passion, he retaliated before he could come undone completely. His hand dropped to her center, then parted the sparse blonde hairs and moist skin. Admittedly, he'd done some research into other sciences between devouring alchemy books in his pursuit of knowledge, including anatomy. He'd never felt nor seen this part of women outside of crude sketches, and none of the book mentioned what to do with the odd flower now firmly in his grasp. Suddenly, he wished he'd paid more attention to reproduction books and biology. Listening to Winry's voice while ignoring his own bodily reactions to her hands, Edward felt along the lips in search of something, anything, to prompt an idea of what to do. He seemed to find it as she cried out when his thumb brushed over an engorged bud half covered in a flap of skin. His finger brushed over it again and Winry shuddered, the skin wetter than before as moisture dripped from her.

Leaning over him, she continued to stroke his length, her hips moving in a steady rhythm that didn't match the movement of the alchemist's fingers. He was suddenly too busy fighting his release as his hand stopped, the feeling welling up deep in his loins. It finally burst as he lost control, his hips pushing up towards her in need. Ed shut his eyes tightly, certain that he was dreaming up the stars he saw behind his eyelids as he shuddered. The seed spilled out and hit her stomach before dribbling down over her hands, a little more falling out with each stroke. Edward could feel his own heartbeat through the pulse beating against her fingers, breathing hard as he opened his eyes to look dazedly at her. The stars seemed so far away now as he slowly came down, the realization hitting him that he'd forgotten all about the girl before him who made it all possible. "I'm sorry . . ." he said weakly, guilty for not being able to hold out long enough to get to the main event, so to speak.

Winry smiled and kissed Edward, distracting him from his misery long enough to guide his hand back further along the slit to her opening. She shuddered as he seemed to remember what he was doing before, his thumb brushing her clit as she moaned. "It's alright," she breathed into his ear, her fingers playing with his hair, "You have your hand full right now, and more time to think hard while doing it."

Edward smirked before grinning, already thinking hard on her words. Back at the task at hand, he felt her with a single finger till her petals opened to the intrusion, the warmth only hotter and tighter within. Now he understood, cupping his palm to keep his thumb over the bud as he pushed the finger in. She was wet, soaking his hand in slippery stuff the further he pushed. Hooking his finger as he started to pull out, Ed must have found something else as she shuddered more violently, clinging to his neck while pushing her body further against him. Using this knowledge, he continued to assault Winry's senses till every stroke brought a new strained cry from her throat. Sweat coated her skin in a fine sheen, her long blond hair sticking to her back as she moved with him. Before long, her eyes shot open while arching her back terribly then shuddering, whispering his name in reverence. The flow from her sex flooded his palm as she clawed at him till her nails broke skin and scrapped the metal, seemingly in pain and ecstasy as once. She collapsed, her shudders stopping as she let out a long moan. "Was that . . .?" He started to ask, the vocabulary escaping him as to what just happened even if he was sure he experienced the same thing not long ago.

"Yes," Winry answered, stopping his mouth with a kiss before he started asking more explanation. He really was too analytical sometimes, as well as stubborn. It didn't matter to her if he knew the finite details of what was going on so long as he still felt the same way about her. Edward seemed to understand that as he held the back of her neck, his sticky fingers in her blonde hair. He poured his new understanding into that kiss, desperation and desire flooding his senses, nothing else seeming to exist except for her. The girl took his hardening sex in her hands again and the alchemist shuddered, pulling away from her mouth with a moan. His eyes were tightly shut as she moved onto him, the head rubbing over her wet folds. This was what she was waiting for, knowing the pain would be coming as well as the rest, hopefully. Edward knew it too as he held her cheek before pulling her close in another kiss. He pulled her down with him and slid lower, sprawled out on the table. She then lifted up, looking into Ed's golden eyes just to make sure, and he nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Winry swiftly thrust her hips down, her barrier torn asunder as she winced from the pain and cried out. For a moment, Ed felt his heart drop into his stomach even if the tightness of her walls was excruciatingly sweet. He was nearly undone as she flexed around him, making it even tighter while she whimpered from the pain. The alchemist pulled himself together and held her close, wiping the small tears falling from her eyes with the back of his hand. She didn't think it would have been this painful, but it was. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, even if it was too late to undo it all. Winry remained unmoving on top of Edward until he stretched up to kiss her forehead and all over her face, the sweetness of the gesture getting to her. He was trying to encourage her, his hand over the small her back.

Slowly, and still wincing, her hips rolled away from his then back till he moved within her, shuddering now in a mixture of opposite sensations, pleasure with equal amounts of pain. She tried it again and the pain started to bleed away little by little, but she still struggled. Sensing this, Edward moved his foot, searching for purchase on something to press against so that he wasn't lying there useless. His sole touched her heavy toolbox, and as he flexed his hips, it didn't move.

With a grunt of effort, he thrust his hips up to meet hers, causing Winry to gasp. It worked, imperfectly at first, but it worked, their timing off till she understood. The pain vanished, replaced with waves of pleasure as she felt him shifting within her. His arm had shifted as well from guiding her hips to move between them. The fire burning under her skin intensified as his fingers found her clit, obviously learning quickly what pleased her. She doubled over on top of him and this time Edward cried out, trying not to curse at the change. The pain in his chest he had felt all day melted away as she kissed him, replaced with the wild beating of his heart. He wanted to lose all the guilt, anguish, and pain of the last few years just by being inside of her, wanting to drown in the happiness and love. Perhaps he'd been wrong to torment himself for so long, as the slow, but pleasurable death he felt each time they touched was just as punishing as it was sweet. Winry was blessed in that her single persistent thought was just about him, and how much she loved him, her body singing the higher he took her till it all snapped back.

Edward's concentration and rhythm broke first as he grabbed part of her hip, forcing the mechanic down on him, unable to hold back anymore as his release hit with a groan. Arching his back as much as he could with one leg, he pushed into her one last time, spilling his seed as his body clenched and his mind wiped clean of coherent thought. With one more pass of his touch over her clit, Winry's fingers grabbed the pillow as she shuddered violently with release, collapsing onto her elbows as the heat flooded her senses in a haze. He could feel her walls grip him tightly; milking the last drops from him and drawing out his own release till he collapsed as well, completely spent.

She curled up over Edward's metallic shoulder, both of them silent in the aftermath as he softened and pulled out of her. It wasn't till he bent to kiss her cheek that Winry realized she wasn't dreaming it all in her head. "Edward?" She asked, shattering the silence, "Does this mean . . .?"

"Yeah, I do," He answered, already knowing the three little words she was going to ask, "I love you, Winry."

The blonde smiled, the light of that knowledge radiating from her face before she kissed him. For himself, Edward melted in the tenderness of her lips, stroking down Winry's neck as she poured her heart out without having to say a word. It was a subtlety of expression through action that only she seemed capable of given her lack of restraint. All he could do was try to understand it and bask in it, knowing she loved him. Pulling away, she hovered over him, her mouth in a serene smile while her eyes were half-closed. "You know you better show up for routine maintenance from now on," she said as her smile turning into a flirtatious grin, lighting up the fire in her eyes.

"Do I look that stupid?"

"Yes," she deadpanned with a giggle as he scowled. Winry laughed a little louder as Ed glared, then relaxed with a frustrated groan. Resting her head on his shoulder, she went quiet a moment, her mind returning to normal, "I should get back to work on you, or it'll be four days before you can leave."

"Suddenly, I don't mind as much . . ." He admitted, a lop-sided grin working its way onto his face, "But Al and your grandmother might get suspicious if we keep this up."

"I'll just sneak into your bed then," she said as she tickled his ribs, getting a jump and a snort of laugher before he batted her hand away. Rolling over slightly, Ed kissed Winry's neck as she giggled. Groaning, he touched her cheek then her lips with his thumb. He watched intently as she opened her mouth and took his finger into that warmth, his eyes widening as his breath caught in his throat. The implications were only made worse as her lips closed over his thumb and sucked on it gently, the visceral reaction shooting straight to his crotch. "Oh god . . ." Edward moaned, feeling his loins start to stir, "Maybe I'll just sneak into yours, but . . . I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"You did promise me anything, as repayment."

"Yeah, I just didn't think I'd be using my body to satisfy my debts," He muttered as she giggled, "Well if you finished the repairs faster, then maybe I could be more eager to pay for it."

"But I kind of like having you at my mercy. It's fun," Winry cooed as her fingers traced the lines of the cool metal. "Maybe I should disable you more often."

"I knew it! You only want me for my automail!" Ed yelled, trying to sit up only to be pushed back down. He groaned then chuckled as Winry grinned. "If that were true, which it isn't," she started to say, her fingers moving back and forth over his chest between skin and metal, "Then I'd be offering to turn other parts of you into metal too, and I can name the first thing to go."

He looked at her, frightened for a moment, but his curiosity was still piqued, "What do you mean?"

Grinning wildly, Winry leaned over to whisper into his ear. Edward's face turned a deeper shade of red with each word till he looked almost purple by the time she was done. His mouth dropped open by the end, still comprehending what she was implying, "Absolutely not! Do you know how much that would hurt?! And I thought the first connections on my arm and leg was painful enough!"

Edward suddenly wanted to cover himself, but was beat to it as Winry's hand gently touched his softened member. He groaned, hardening despite the thoughts of pain dancing in his head. She giggled, kissing the alchemist deeply while he was distracted. "Well, it does give a new definition to the term auto-erotic," she said as she pulled away to kiss his cheek.

"Winry!" He yelled, wanting to say more before his voice descended in a series of moans.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about me replacing certain pieces just yet," she said as her grip tightened a moment, drawing as gasp from the alchemist's throat, "This is at least one part of you that isn't terribly short."

"Who are you calling so short that-," Ed started to yell till she stroked him, cutting himself off again with a groan, "Oh, fuck it."

He grabbed Winry and kissed her, determined this time not to give her the upper hand, or foot.

* * *

Three Months Later . . .

Pinako and Alphonse were sitting again at the kitchen table, summer winding down finally. The old woman smiled as the suit of armor petted Den, peace seeming to settle in the household since their last visit . . . almost.

"Edward!"

"Careful! Ah! Not so hard!"

"I wonder what they're doing back there?" Al asked, looked up at her with a squeak of metal on metal. She smiled, glad for once that the spirit of the young boy was still young in so many ways. Pinako was also glad that the subtleties of the sounds coming from their workroom were lost in the size of the house. "I wouldn't worry about them, you know how Winry and Ed were last time you both visited," she said as she hid the grin behind her teacup.

Alphonse nodded as his voice was hollow and sad, "I remember, I didn't get to see either of them the whole week, and they both snapped at me when she was trying to work. She never did that before."

"They're just growing up, and were both frustrated I think," she offered, shrugging.

"He wasn't happy to leave either, and kept trying to get us longer leave for his maintenance. He didn't do that before . . ."

"Well, Winry did tell me she made your brother promise to come back more often; for maintenance of course," Pinako said, smiling behind her cup again. For all her protectiveness over the three of them, the old woman knew exactly what the eldest Elric brother and her granddaughter had done those three months ago after finding a pair of Ed's boxers torn and thrown in the trash under the worktable. After that, she gave Winry a proper lecture and education along with her consent and medicine to prevent unwanted occurrences. Pinako may have been old, but she was not feeble yet, or deaf. She put the cup down as she heard the change in tone and volume from the workroom, standing to grab her basket as Den followed. "Come along, Alphonse," the old woman said, humming.

"Parts again?"

"Yes, I'm sure we'll see them again when they get hungry," she called after him, moving out the door. He got up to follow, still confused. Just as he was in the doorway, he thought he heard his brother shout something through the Rockbell house, but he couldn't understand what he had said, only that a loud crash followed it. He was getting increasingly more worried till he heard Pinako call for him, the old woman already halfway down the road. He felt miserable leaving Ed in Winry's tender mercies, but . . . "Alphonse Elric!"

"Uhh! Coming!" Alphonse yelled, running after her with a clank of metal.

* * *

The End . . . For Now. Storyline to be continued in A Betting Crowd and Overhaul 2: The Tune-Up. 


End file.
